Time For A Change
by Love2liveurlife
Summary: When Rachel Berry first walked into Mckinley high she was tormented because of her argyle sweater, knee high socks, and her short skirts. What if all that was just a bet she made with her best friends Santana and Brittany, yeah didn't see that coming. When Rachel is feed up so she changes back, catches the eye of someone, and no one is ready for it. See real summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

I, Rachel Berry was walking down the hallway, minding my own business, but that's how it always starts for me. I am turning the corner when I am met with a slushie to the face, feel the corn syrup burning my eyes, and the sound of laughter surrounding me. Looking up to find out who my attacker is and it turns out to be Karofsky. Instead of running off to the bathroom like I usually do, I walked closer to him, then slap him hard on his right cheek before I speak up.

"Just all of you wait. You will be getting what you deserve." I hissed before I stormed out of the school and into my car. Pulling out my phone, I dialed a familiar phone number that I haven't used in a while. I waited for the person I was calling to answer the phone.

"Rach?" they questioned.

"I'm done." I told them.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"You know what I am talking about, San." I snapped. "That bet that you, Britt, and I made." Of course Santana remembered that bet.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

"I'm done, so you and Britt win." I told her.

"Okay, Britt and I will be over your house soon so we can do some serious shopping." Santana told me. "Does this mean Ray is back?"

"Hell yeah, Ray is back." I told her. With that I hanged up the phone and drove to my house. When I got there I ran up to my room. I remembered how I changed it after I made out with Puck in here. I went into my bathroom, took the disgrace that were trying to pass as clothes off and got in my shower. Once I was done I walked to my closet to pick out an outfit to wear to the mall. I put on a pink long sleeve top that says 'I believe in mermaids, fairies, &amp; unicorns', a pair of True Religion Joey cut off shorts, and some black wedge sneakers. Also I quickly dip dyed my hair and did it. While I was finishing up my makeup, I heard a car horn honk outside. I grabbed my bag, ran downstairs, and out the door. I walked towards Santana's car, opened the door and I sat down in the passenger seat. She pulled out of my driveway and started driving towards the mall.

"Well, looks like I missed some clothes when I threw out your clothes." Santana commented, looking at my outfit.

"Yeah, and I have yet to kick your ass for doing that." I retorted.

"Ray-ray, you're back." Britt said.

"Yeah Britt, I am back and I'm staying." I told her.

"But you know what that means?" San asked me.

"Yeah, it means that for the first two days, you get to pick out my clothes." I stated. "Oh, San is going to probably make me try out for the Cheerios because she knows it will anger Fabray."

"Great, you're back to using her last name." San said.

"Oh, and I just remembered I have to kill you for two things." I told San.

"What was the second thing?" Britt asked.

"I was the reason Ray was all over the green giant." San answered.

"Yeah, why would you set me up with Hudson?" I asked.

"Hey, it fit the image that we wanted you to be." San answered.

"Okay." I said.

"I didn't like it when we had to be mean to Ray." Britt pouted.

"Don't worry. Britt. We don't have to be mean to her anymore." San said.

"Yay!" Britt cheered. After a while, we were finally at the mall. We got out of the car and Britt pulled me towards the mall.

We were finally done with our shopping and we were carrying twenty bags each towards Santana's car. We put all of the bags in her trunk before we got into the car. San started the car and drove towards my house.

"Ray, can we stay the night?" Britt asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Great because I already packed bags for San and I." Britt replied. When we finally got to my house, we grabbed all of the bags including their overnight bags and walked to the front door. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door before walking in. Since San was last she closed the door behind her and we walked up to my room. Once we got into my room, we dropped all of the bags on the floor and I fell on my bed.

"I'm so tired." I moaned.

"Me too." San said.

"Me three." Britt said. San and I turned to look at her before we busted out laughing. I walked into my closet and picked out my pajamas. I put on a seamless tank top, some boy shorts, and my black lace robe; then I walked back out to my room.

"Ray, is there something that you didn't tell us?" San asked.

"Yeah, I hid all of my good pajamas so that you couldn't find them." I answered honestly. She got up and walked over to me. I tried to cover my face, but she hit me on the back of my head. "What was that for?"

"I said we had to get rid of all your good clothes and you hid your sexy pajamas." She told me.

"Sanny, I don't think you should hit Rach for that." Britt spoke up.

"Yeah, listen to Britt." I said. Santana and Brittany got their pajamas and went into my closet to change. When they walked out of my closet, I saw the look of shock on their faces.

"Man, I forgot how big your closet was." Santana said.

"Yeah, but my dads said that that I could make it bigger." I told her.

"Well, we have to go to bed because tomorrow is a big dat for you, Rach." Santana said.

"Yeah, we get to go to school with Ray!" Brittany cheered. We all got into my bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow I am going to show the world the real me that I have hidden and it's going to feel great.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rach, you have five seconds to get up before I make you." This is how I am awoken this morning. Instead of getting up, I groan and roll over in my bed.

"Ray-ray, if you don't get up San will get you out." These people just won't leave me alone.

"I know how to get her up." I doubt that she could actually do that. "Rach, today is the day you show those bitches who's boss." I shot out of my bed to look at Brittany and Santana.

"Finally the day has come!" I shout, jumping up and down.

"Okay, calm down." Santana told me. "Britt is going to pick out your clothes for today." Brittany walked towards my closet and she was in there for a while till she came out with what looked like an outfit. She put it on my bed and I looked at it. The outfit consisted of a lace black cami tope, some jade color skinny jeans, a blue leather jacket, a pair of black high heeled boots, my charm bracelet, some diamond earrings, my Harry Potter 'muggle born' ring, a blue agate pendant necklace. I did my hair then I grabbed my bag and phone that had a case on it that said 'Classy, Sassy &amp; a bit Smart Assy'. Once I had everything, I sat down and wait for Brittany and Santana to get dressed. They walked out of my closet, so I stood up and showed them what I was wearing.

"So? What do you think?" I asked, doing a little pose.

"You look great." Brittany complimented me.

"I agree with her." Santana said.

"Great, now we can go." As we walked out of my room, I realized that my dads were home and they didn't know about the bet. Let me just explain this to you, one day they just thought that I wanted to be someone different and they accepted that. When they see me like this, there will be questions. "Guys, be quiet my dads are in the kitchen." They nodded and we walked past the kitchen. Once we got out of the house, we started laughing while walking towards Santana's car. As I was getting in my phone started ringing and I looked down to see who was calling. Of course it was Finn.

"Who is it?" Santana already knew yet she still asked.

"The green giant." Was my response.

"Answer it before he starts bugging you." I did exactly what she told me to do.

"Hi, this is Rachel Berry. I am sorry I can't get to the phone right now. I have better things to do than talk to whoever us on the other end of the phone." I said in my fake cheery voice that I had for this bet.

"Um Rach, it's Finn. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Not in a million chances. "So just get back to me when you can and I will see you at school." I hung up the phone and looked at Santana.

"Why did you have to pick Finn out of all the guys you could find?" I asked.

"Well, I had to make it more interesting for me." Santana told me.

"Well, next time bitch, make it a guy that I can stand." I snapped.

"Will do." She replied. When we pulled into the school, I put my sunglasses on and got out of the car.

"Now who's ready to watch me give this school hell?" I asked. Brittany raised her hand in which I laughed at. After grabbing my bag, I walked towards the school ready to do what I needed to do. Santana, Brittany, and I were standing at my locker when I heard an annoying voice speak up.

"Um, excuse me, but why are you standing in front of Rachel's locker?" If you guessed that it was Finn, then you were correct.

"Well Finnocence, we are waiting for Berry." Santana told him.

"What are you waiting for Rachel?" he asked.

"Because we can, green giant." I retorted. He turned and looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"She is none of your business." Santana told him. She grabbed Brittany and I's arms and pulled us away from Finn. Once we were out of his ear shot, she turned to me, "I don't want you to be seen by anyone from glee club until we have glee."

"Fine, but I am going to make a grand entrance." I smirked.

"That's the Berry I know." Santana smirked back in response. "Now find somewhere to hide until then." I nodded and walked towards the auditorium knowing no one would be there during classes.

It was almost time for glee when I heard someone walk into the auditorium. From my hiding spot behind the curtains I looked out to see it was just Santana and Brittany.

"You know you should announce your presence because I thought you were somebody else." I spoke up. They turned around and looked at me.

"Doesn't matter, it's time to teach some of those bitches who Rachel Berry really is." Santana told me.

"Okay, I will wait until someone asks where I am first." I explained to them. We walked towards the choir room and Santana made me stop. They continued to walk into the room and I waited there listening to the conversation. I saw someone raise their hand and say Mr. Schue's name.

"Not now, Rachel." Of course he thought it was me calling him.

"Um. Mr. Schue, Rachel's not here." Thank you Tina for pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I think Santana did something to her." Finn spoke up. For the love of God, Finn, do you know when to shut the fuck up?

"Just because I was at her locker doesn't mean I did anything to her." Santana said, defending herself and I could literally hear the smirk in her voice.

"Then where is Rachel?" I am glad you asked, Mr. Schue. As I put my sunglasses on, I walked into the choir room and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"I'm right here." I said. Everyone besides Santana and Brittany looked at me in shock.

"No, you're that girl that was with Santana and Brittany at Rachel's locker." Finn spoke up.

"Thank you, Finnocence, but I know for a fact that my name is Rachel or else my whole life has been a lie." I retorted. I took my sunglasses off and looked at everyone, then I put on the stupid show smile and everyone gasped. "Now do you believe me?"

"No way in hell are you man hands." Fabray said.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, Fabray?!" I shouted. "I mean for once in your life." I muttered to myself, but I know everyone heard.

"What's up with the change, Berry." Puck asked.

"Well Puckerman, if you must know this is showing that I lost a bet." I answered.

"What bet?" Artie asked.

"I made a bet with those two," I explained, pointing at Brittany and Santana, "that I could go through all of high school acting like an innocent girl obsessed with Broadway, but I couldn't do it."

"And she lost the bet." Brittany added.

"Which means we win and we have some things planned for her." Santana also added.

"Hey, Rach. Come sit by me." Finn said.

"I'd rather not, Finnocence." I replied before sitting between Santana and Brittany.

"Did you just say no to Finn?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that part of the bet was that I had to act like I was totally in love with someone and Satan," I explained, pointing at Santana, "picked Finn even though I would have liked it to be Puckerman."

"I thought we went over this already. I was trying to entertain myself without having to hurt you." Santana explained.

"I know, San." I told her.

"Okay, let's get started. So who wants to sing?" Mr. Schue asked. I raised my hand. "Okay, Rachel." I got up and walked to the front of the club. I told them what song that I wanted them to play for me.

"So this song goes to one or two people who I know that if they weren't in my life I would be lost." I said. I waited for the music to start playing.

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**If I'm the sun then you're the moon  
If you're the words then I'm the tune  
Yeah  
If you're the heart then I'm the beat  
Somehow together we're complete  
Yeah**

**There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down**  
**But everywhere you are the sun comes out**

**Even when you're gone**  
**I feel you close**  
**You'll always be the one**  
**I love the most**  
**You're in my heart, on my mind,**  
**You are underneath my skin**  
**And anywhere anytime that you need anything**  
**Count me in**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Count me in yeah yeah**

**I don't need to say a word, no**  
**'Cause you know when I'm happy and when I'm hurt**  
**We're close as pages in a book**  
**'Cause you make me feel better with just one look**

**There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down**  
**But everywhere you are the sun comes out**

**Even when you're gone**  
**I feel you close**  
**You'll always be the one**  
**I love the most**  
**You're in my heart, on my mind,**  
**You are underneath my skin**  
**And anywhere anytime that you need anything**  
**Count me in oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Count me in yeah yeah**

**'Cause we're two halves of the same new heart that beats to our own drum**  
**You're the shadow always by my side,**  
**One that sometimes knows me better than I know myself**  
**And I wish that you were here with me tonight**

**Even when you're gone**  
**I feel you close**  
**You'll always be the one**  
**I love the most (I love the most)**  
**You're in my heart, on my mind,**  
**You are underneath my skin**  
**And anywhere anytime that you need anything**  
**Count me in oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Count me in yeah yeah oh oh oh oh**  
**Count me in oh oh oh oh**  
**Count me in**

When I was done, I felt two people run up to me and give me a hug.

"Wow Rachel, that was something different." Mr. Schue said, obviously surprised by my song choice.

"Yeah, whatever." I commented, walking with Santana and Brittany to our seat. That's how of the rest of the practice went until Mr. Schue announced, "Duets." Everyone started talking about who they wanted to be their duet partner. Finn and Noah both came towards me.

"What do you want, Hudson?" I asked Finn, then I turned to look at Noah, "Yes, Noah?"

At the same time, they asked, "Do you want to be my partner?" I looked Noah and answered the question with, "Do you think you can handle this, Puckerman?"

"I think I can." He smirked and I returned it.

"Um Rach, I thought that we could be partners." Finn spoke up.

"Finnocence, did you really think I would be partners with you when I could have Noah?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. Before I could respond, Brittany and Santana walked over to us.

"Sorry, but we need to take Ray Ray." Brittany said.

"Call me later, Noah." I yelled as the girls pulled me out of the room.

"But I don't have your number." He replied.

"Figure it out." I retorted. I let Brittany and Santana pull me towards the girls' locker room. "Okay, why are we here?"

"Because you are going to try out for the Cheerios." Santana answered.

"Really!?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered, handing me some clothes. "Now go get changed." I took off what I was wearing and changed into the sports bra, tank top, shorts, knee high socks, and some white and red Nikes. Once I was ready, we walked into the gym where the Cheerios were practicing.

"What is man hands doing here?" Quinn asked when she saw me.

"She's trying out for the Cheerios." Santana explained slowly, like talking to a little kid.

"Okay Streisand, let's see what you've got." Sue said. I started a routine that I made up when I was six and I knew it would work because it had more complicated moves that the moves that I have seen the Cheerios do. When I was done I saw that everyone except for Brittany, Santana, and Coach Sue were shocked. Brittany and Santana looked proud, while Coach Sue looked impressed.

"That was more advanced than any of the moves I have seen any of the Cheerios do." Sue stated. "When did you learn that?"

"I made it up when I was six when I was still in California." I answered her question.

"Well, I think we found our new Cheerio." Sue announced. Everyone except for Quinn cheered for me and congratulated me. Sue handed me my uniform and then left. I walked out of the gym with Santana and Brittany following me.

"That was great, Rach." Santana said.

"Yeah Ray, I didn't know you were that good." Brittany added.

"Yeah, well I did have practice." I stated. We grabbed our stuff and got into my car. Man tomorrow is going to be so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel, get up or else." I shot up out of my bed to see where Santana was, but I realized that it was coming out of my phone. I got up out of my bed and walked into bathroom to do my morning routine. Once I was done in the bathroom, I walked back into my room to get ready for the day. I grabbed my Cheerios uniform and put it on before I put on my tennis shoes. Then I walked into my bathroom and put my hair in high ponytail. Once I looked perfect, I walked back into my room grabbed my phone and bag then walked downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a banana before walking outside and getting into my car. After singing with the radio, I was at school. I saw Brittany and Santana sitting on the roof of Santana's car. I parked my car and turned it off before walking over to them.

"Hello, bitches." I greeted them when I got close enough. "How do I look?" I asked.

"Perfect." Brittany answered.

"Like you're ready to show these bitches who's boss." Santana said.

"You bet I am." I replied. Santana and Brittany got off of Santana's car and wrapped their arms around me. We walked towards the school and you could just hear everyone talking about me. I saw Karofsky and Azimio walking towards us looking like they were going to throw a slushie at me until they saw Brittany and Santana next to me. Or it could have been due to the fact that I was wearing a Cheerios uniform.

"Well, what do we have here?" someone drawled from behind us. I turned around to see Noah walking towards us.

"Hi, Noah." I greeted. Santana texted me, **You want to practice you know what?** I nodded at her when I was sure she was looking.

"Berry, looking good." Noah commented. I turned to look at Santana and Brittany before walking over to Noah and putting my hands on his arms and then whispering in his ear, "I did this just for you." Then I turned away, walking towards my first class with Santana and Brittany following me. I could feel Noah's eyes following me until we went into our homeroom. I walked to the back and took the middle seat while Santana and Brittany each took a seat next to me.

_Glee_

"God, I forgot how good it feels to not have to wear those ugly outfits." I said to Santana and Brittany. We were walking to my locker so I could switch my books before my next period.

"Hey, at least you gave guys a good look at your legs." Santana pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right the skirts weren't bad." I agreed as I unlocked my locker and started to switch my books. "Um Rach, can I talk to you?" I turned around to look at the person, "I don't know Finn. _Can _you talk to me?" I asked.

"Why don't you just leave Finnocence, she doesn't want you here." Santana sassed.

"Be quiet, Satan. I was talking to Rachel, not you." Finn retorted.

"Fine, Finn, I'll talk to you." I told Finn then turned to look Santana and Brittany, "I'll catch up with you guys later." They **(more like Santana) **tried to argue with me, but I gave them the look and they walked away from my locker to their next class. I turned to look at Finn and sighed, "You have five minutes."

"Rachel, I know you are only doing this because I broke up with you and I think it's cool you would do all of this for me to take you back. So I will take you back." He told me with that stupid goofy smile that made him look constipated.

"Finn, are you that dumb? I am not doing this for you, I am doing this because I lost a bet with my friends. Oh and you can't take back someone who doesn't want you." I told him. Finn started to walk closer to me which made me back up, "Oh come on, Rachel. You know you want to get back together." I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and Finn started glaring at the person.

"Dude, why would she want you when she has me?" the person asked. I tried to turn around in the person's grip and when I did, he tightened his grip on my waist. When I looked up at the person, I realized that it was Noah, aka the guy I've had a crush on since forever.

"Yeah, like she would want you when she could have me." Finn retorted.

"Do you really think that she wants you?" Noah asked him.

"Of course she does. That's why she did all of this." Finn said.

"If that was true then she wouldn't have told me that she did this just for me this morning." Noah gloated.

"You, son of a bitch!" Finn yelled. Noah put me behind him so Finn wouldn't hit me. "First, you take Quinn then you try to take Rachel. Why won't you leave the girls I like alone?!" Finn continued to yell and I noticed that a crowd was forming around us.

"Maybe because Rachel never liked you, but I sure know that she likes me. Especially when she was screaming my name." Noah replied. That comment was what set Finn off and he started to attack Noah.

"Finn, get off of him!" I yelled. I tried to pull Finn off of Noah, but when I did Finn punched me and I fell to the ground. Everyone saw that including Noah because he started fighting back. I tried to call for help even though my jaw was in pain.

"Hey, break it up!" I heard Mr. Schue shout. He pulled Finn away from Noah while coach Sue grabbed Noah. Coach Sue looked at Noah then Finn then me and yelled, "You three to the principal's office!" Santana, who I think had been there for the whole thing, helped me up and took me towards principal Figgins' office. Once we got there, I sat down and someone handed me and I ice pack. I looked up and saw that it was coach Sue.

"Thanks, coach." I thanked her.

"No problem, Berry." She replied. We wait for Mr. Schue to come back and when he did he looked at the three of us.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, Will. I know that all the product that you put in your hair slows down your brain, but it's pretty obvious what they were fighting about." Coach Sue said and I grinned at that. "See even Berry thinks that it's funny that you don't know why they were fighting.

"Fine, who started the fight?" Mr. Schue asked. Finn and Noah both pointed at each other, so the teachers looked at me for the answer. "The actual fight or the verbal fight?" I asked.

"The actual fight." Mr. Schue answered. I glared at Finn because my cheek was still hurting from the punch, "It was Finn who started the fight." I stated.

"Now why were you two fighting, Finn?" Mr. Schue asked him.

"Because he was telling me that Rachel was doing all this stuff for him and not me. He also said 'why would she want you when she has me?'. Then he went on talking about how Rachel might've never liked me in the first place and the he said, 'but I sure know that she likes me. Especially when she was screaming my name.'. That's when I got really angry and attacked him." Finn explained.

"All in all, it was Finn's fault and he should be lucky that I won't let my daddies find out about this one." I stated.

"Miss Berry and Mr. Puckerman, you are free to go." Mr. Figgins told us. Noah and I walked out of the office, but when we got far enough I grabbed Noah's arm and made him face me. I pulled him close and started running my other hand up and down his chest. Then I looked up at him with a seductive smile, "So when are you going to make me scream your name?" I asked. I felt his grip on my waist tighten and he growled, "Where and whenever you want." He answered. I pulled away from him and yelled an, "Okay!" before I walked away from him, leaving him in a state of shock. I walked towards the choir room because I knew that I still had to go to glee. When I walked in everyone including Quinn crowded me.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked, checking my cheek and jaw.

"Quinn, I'm fine. Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Someone told me I should suck up my pride and try to get to know you before I judge you." She explained and I smiled. "Then bring it in." I told her, opening my arms and she jumped into them which caused us to fall over.

"Oh, girl on girl. I'm so glad I came at the right time." Someone said. I looked up to see Noah standing there with a smirk. Quinn got off of me and helped me up, "Well if you must know, Noah, Quinn and I have told each other about our feelings and that we should be together." I told him.

"But what about us?" Noah asked.

"Sorry Puckerman, but Rachel is mine and you can't have her." Quinn informed him, wrapping her arms around my waist. The look on Noah's face was so funny and I trying hard not to laugh at him. It was getting really hard to do that and I had to breathe, but instead of me breathing I started laughing really hard.

"What's so funny?" Noah asked.

"I can't believe you fell for that Puck." Santana said.

"What are you talking about?" Noah demanded.

"Noah, Quinn and I are not together. We were just messing with you." I told him in between laughs.

"Berry, you are so going to get it." Noah told me. I pulled Quinn's arm off of me and ran out of the choir room. When I turned the corner, I yelled back to Noah, "What about Quinn?"

"I don't know, but chasing you is so much more fun!" Noah shouted. I continued to run, hoping there wouldn't be any obstacles that would get in my way and for a while there weren't any. I ran into the auditorium and backstage hoping that if I hid that Noah wouldn't be able to find me. Noah ran into the auditorium and started looking for me. He started to get closer to where I was hiding, so I took a deep breath so I wouldn't have to breathe. When he left, I let out the deep breath I was holding and got out of my hiding spot. I walked to the first row and sat down in a chair hoping that Noah wouldn't come back. I heard the sound of footsteps, so I turned around and saw…


End file.
